Arwen
Arwen was an Elven Lady of royal descent. She was known as the Evenstar of her people. About Arwen Undomiel (Evenstar in the common tongue) was the daughter of Elrond and Celebrian. Through her mother, she was the granddaughter of Galadriel and Celeborn. Through her father Elrond, Arwen was also descended from Luthien, a fair Elven maiden who lived during the First Age. Arwen was often said to be the reincarnation of Luthien. And much like her foremother, Arwen forsook her her immortality to marry a mortal, Aragorn. Flight to the Fords "If you want him, come and claim him!" - Arwen challenges the Ringwraiths Arwen first appears in the forest, where she creeps up behind Aragorn and playfully mocks him for being caught off guard. When Aragorn leads her to Frodo, the hobbit glimpses her in her fair form. She announces herself to Frodo and declares she is there to help him. Seeing that the Morgul wound is beyond her, Arwen knows that Frodo must be brought to Rivendell immediately. Aragorn feels that he should go, but Arwen stresses that she is the faster rider. Aragorn is loathe to let her ride with the Nazgul chasing after her, but Arwen does not fear them. Aragorn warns her to ride hard and Arwen urges her steed to bear them away. While riding towards Rivendell, the Nazgul eventually catch up to Arwen and Frodo. The Witch-king even comes close to grabbing Frodo, but Arwen holds firm and her steed manages to outrun the wraiths. By her own skill in horse riding, Arwen eludes the wraiths and safely crosses the River Bruinen. There she halts to face the Nazgul on the other side of the river. The Witch-King demands her give up Frodo. Arwen draws her sword in defiance and says "If you want him, come and claim him!" The Nazgul draw their own swords and wade into the river. Immediately, Arwen speaks words of power to the enchanted river, which begins to rise in anger. Eventually a raging torrent of water comes hurtling down the river, with many of the waves taking the shapes of great horses. The Nazgul are drowned in the flooding. Frodo begins to fade and Arwen is grief stricken, praying to the Valar that they should spare him. Reunited with Aragorn "I would rather share one lifetime with you, than face all the ages of this world alone. I choose a mortal life" - Arwen declares her love for Aragorn Arwen is later seen as Araogrn stands over the shards of Narsil. Knowing that he is troubled by the actions of his ancestor, she assures Aragorn that he is not like Isildur and he will defeat Sauron. She willingly gifts him with the Evenstar necklace and declares that she has chosen a mortal life. While they disagree over Arwen's choice to become mortal, the two of them share a passionate kiss. Later on Aragorn confides that he is unsure about his path. Arwen believes that the clear path for him now is to follow Frodo on his quest, and all that may follow afterwards is ultimately fate. On the day that the Fellowship is due to depart, Elrond has convinced Aragorn to let Arwen go, fearing that the quest may fail. Aragorn tells Arwen that she has a chance for a better life in Valinor, and as an Elf she is of a higher order than him. Arwen is confused by this change of mood, though she quickly rubbishes his words. Forsaking Middle-Earth "There is still hope" - ''Arwen to her father Arwen sees from afar that Aragorn is wounded after the warg attack. In a vision, or somehow reaching out to his spirit, she manages to reinvigorate his strength. As she whispers "May the grace of the Valar protect you..." Aragorn recovers and safely reaches Helm's Deep afterwards. However, Elrond announces to his daughter that the time has come for her to leave Middle-Earth. Arwen denies this as she has chosen to stay. Elrond questions why she stays when there is no hope. Arwen counters that there is still hope. Elrond then goes on to reveal her fate, noting that even if Aragorn is victorious and Sauron overthrown, a bitter future lies before her. He predicts that the death of Aragorn, by war or by nature, will break Arwen and leave her a wandering soul forever. Until all the ages have passed and she fades from existence. Arwen quails at such a prospect and weeps. Elrond comforts her though, and eventually Arwen decides to leave Middle-Earth with the rest of her kin. Vision ''"You saw there was a child, you saw my son" - Arwen confronts her father over her future While travelling with a company of Elves, Arwen suddenly sees a boy running through the woods. Intrigued, she watches the boy crossing over into a white courtyard, where he is warmly greeted by Aragorn. Arwen is astounded by this vision, and when the boy looks over to her, Arwen is grief stricken to see the Evenstar is around his neck. Realising that the boy is her son, Arwen knows that she has ultimately forsaken much good in Middle-Earth. Though she recalls the words of her father that only death awaits her, seeing her son for the first time moves Arwen to tears. When the Elven escort Figwit (or Lindir) reminds her not to tarry, Arwen turns her horse around and rides back to Rivendell. Elrond is shocked to see her again; Arwen demands him to reveal what he saw. Elrond replies that he saw her death, but Arwen counters that he must have seen her son. Elrond has lost hope though that such a future will ever come to pass. Arwen however believes that it may still be and declares that she cannot leave Aragorn. She urges her father to fulfill the prophesy and reforge the shards of Narsil. Resigned, Elrond commissions the Elves to reforge the sword. Arwen suddenly feels a strange sensation come over her. Elrond comes to her and laments that the life of the Eldar is leaving her. Elrond is grief stricken, but Arwen confirms that this is her choice and that she will not sail into the West. Ultimately Arwen's intervention and Elrond reforging the sword directly leads to Aragorn claiming the aid of the Oathbreakers and winning the Battle of the Pelennor Fields. Coronation After the ring is destroyed and Sauron is defeated, Arwen arrives in Minas Tirith to witness Aragorn's coronation. Elrond escorts her and willingly surrenders her to Aragorn. The two of them warmly embrace and share a passionate kiss again. Arwen subsequently becomes Queen of Gondor; with her husband however she pays due respect to the Hobbits and kneels before them for their heroic deeds. Items * Evenstar - a white gem shaped like a flower. She gives this to Aragorn as a gift * Crown - as Queen of Gondor, she recieves a butterfly crown * Hadhafang - the sword of her father Elrond. She borrows this weapon while riding abroad Powers and abilities "If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him" - ''Arwen declares the power of the Eldar * '''Words of power' - Arwen is able to cast spells by chanting in Quenya. When speaking to the river, she summons a mighty flood that shapes itself like watery horses. * Healing - Arwen is able to revive Aragorn from afar when he lies wounded from the warg attack. This ability is similar to Galadriel restoring Frodo when the hobbit collapses in Cirith Ungol. * Limited foresight - it's debatable whether Arwen has foresight or not, as she her comment that Elrond has the gift of foresight implies that it is more prominent in her father. Nevertheless she sees a vision of her son Eldarion in the distant future. * Skilled horseman - Arwen was able to outrun and outmanoevere the Ringwraiths while riding on Asfaloth. * Possible fencing skills - Arwen openly wielded Hadhafang only once. While she never used the weapon itself, it is highly likely that she was trained in how to use a sword. Category:Unfinished Articles Category:Elves Category:Rivendell Elves Category:Women of Gondor Category:The Lord Of The Rings Characters Category:Noldor